


Nostalgia

by ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld



Series: As Much As Time Can Give [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this instead of homework, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Not Epilouge Compliant, On the Run, Self-Indulgent, World Wars, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld/pseuds/ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld
Summary: Harry and co. are looking for a new safehouse. They settle down on a small clearing on the way.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and its characters aren't mine, but you already knew that.

Harry opened his eyes to the cold.

Huffing, he pulled Draco closer to him and kissed the crown of his husband's head. Harry smiled at the brief scrunch of Draco's nose.

He pulls away from his pregnant husband and looked over the little hideout they'd made.

The little clearing in the middle of this forest looked nice, peaceful.

But right now was anything but that.

Harry frowns at the thought and stands up, he spends quite some time trying to cover Draco with the small quilt their group had ransacked from one of the warehouses.

He first checks on Daphne, who is also pregnant, and then the others.

He checks on the Granger-Weasley tent last.

"Oi."

Harry jumps at his best friend's voice before hissing quietly, "Ron! Do you want to get hexed?"

The redhead raises his hands slightly, muttering an apology.

"How's Draco?", Ron whispered, joining him outside their makeshift tents.

They both walked towards where Anthony was seating.

Harry pulls a face, "I can't really be sure, but he's not as tense as before."

In his overly attentive state, Anthony immediately notices them. Harry can't blame him.

"Ron, Harry. Sleep well?", Anthony was tired.

They all were.

"Yeah, c'mon. Go have some rest," Ron patted the man's shoulder, "We'll take over."

Anthony smiles in gratitude, then walks towards his pregnant wife's tent.

The two brothers, in all but blood, sits down on the log Anthony had previously occupied.

Harry takes out his new wand to cast a Tempus charm.

(Harry, and everyone else really, was thankful that Blaise had decided to be a Wandmaker.)

Four hours before sunrise.

They're gonna have to move before the sun even peeks over the horizon.

_Honestly, it has no reason to be so _bright_ in this situation._

Ron seems to know what he was thinking about because he hits Harry lightly on the shoulder.

"Lighten up, Mate," the redhead smiles.

It looks like he's trying too hard.

Silence.

They were both looking at the dark of the forest before they leaned on each other.

A little support.

"Y'know, this whole thing reminds of the hunt."

Ron doesn't seem certain on mentioning the first war they'd been on. Despite that, Harry smiles softly, "Me, too."

"Yeah." Ron looked nervous.

"But—", his best friend sighs, "just know that, this time? I'm not going anywhere, 'kay?"

Harry knew he won't. But it felt enlightening, being told, either way.

They smiled at each other and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed (*´ω｀*)


End file.
